Untitled
by Anna Haruno
Summary: Le rompieron el corazon de la forma mas cruel que jamas se pudo imaginar y sin embargo, se enamoro de la persona menos pensada... .:UA, Ulquiruki:.


aahhhh!!!!!!! este es mi segundo fic de Bleach que publico y ahora toco uno de parejas! y lo mas genial es que no es Ichiruki! ajajajaja pero no importa x ke este fic es el regalo que le debia a mi amiga Tsukishirohime-chan x su cumple hace poco mas de un mes xD

gosh! despues ese tiempo puedo terminar el primer cap!!! no lo puedo creer!!! niña, te debo una disculpa ademas x ke no tiene la extencion prometida! (ah, ke fail) pero bueno, aqui esta el primer cap del fic que te prometi como regalo!!! espero te guste!!! ah, x cierto, el fic sigue sin titulo x ke la vdd aun no se me ocurre un buen titulo que vaya con la historia U.U

Advertencia: es un AU y puede que haya poco/mucho OOC...

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

**Cap. 1.- Preludio**

Ella corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió tratando de alejarse de ahí sin ser vista, sin ser notada. Corrió tratando de salvar a su corazón, que, dolido, destrozado, se rompía en miles y miles de fragmentos sin posibilidad de volver a ser unidos.

Las lágrimas caían libres resbalándose por sus finas facciones, nublando su vista, impidiéndole ver con claridad el camino frente a ella. Sus pies chocaban con el piso, uno tras otro, uno tras otro en un interminable ciclo que la llevaba hacia ningún lugar en específico. Su respiración era agitada, por el llanto o por la necesidad del aire que aparece al correr como ella lo hacía justo ahora, no lo sabía y no le importaba. El dolor que se expandía por su cuerpo nublaba todo aquel sentimiento que fuera ajeno a él.

Un sonoro rugido retumbó por el cielo estremeciendo a cada pasante en la calle excepto a ella. Que lloviera, que más daba, que más importaba. Quizá la lluvia pudiera llevarse el daño hecho hace tan sólo unos minutos. Quizá el agua se llevara consigo toda su pena y su sufrimiento. No entendía porqué le había hecho eso a ella. Porqué la había engañado si tanto le había profesado su amor hacía ella. Porqué le había mentido tan vil y descaradamente.

Un fuerte grito de pánico surgió de su garganta tratando de expresar el sufrimiento que abatía su deshecho corazón, seguido de incontables gemidos que trataba inútilmente de reprimir. Las personas a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo como quien observa a un pobre cachorro en sus últimos alientos de vida: con lástima. No obstante, ella no lo sentía, no los veía. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué la vieran como se les pegara la gana! A ella no le importaba. ¡Ya no le importaba nada!

Pronto, una tormenta se desató encima de su cabeza. Las gotas caían sin piedad sobre ella calándola hasta los huesos, enfriando su cuerpo, tratando de pararlo. Otro trueno retumbó por el cielo acompañado por la efímera luz que iluminaba el obscuro cielo que yacía sobre sus cabezas.

¿Cómo era que el clima había cambiado tan abruptamente? Nadie tenía la respuesta a eso. Pero parecía que el clima acompañaba a la chica en su agonía ahora y antes, en su alegría.

Ese día, había despertado contenta, el clima era agradable y cálido y parecía que nada podía arruinarlo. Saltó de su cama, tomó un largo y delicioso baño antes de cambiarse a un hermoso vestido azul que abrasaba su figura delicadamente. Se miró al espejo por varios minutos antes de decidir que no necesitaba nada más.

Bajó las escaleras silbando una pequeña canción en la que siempre pensaba cuando estaba contenta. En la cocina saludó a su hermano y comió en silencio con él como usualmente lo hacían. Terminó, se levantó, lavó los platos que había usado y se dispuso a salir no sin antes lavarse los dientes. Agarró una chamarra ligera de su closet, un par de zapatillas que combinaran con su atuendo y un pequeño morralito para llevar sus cosas consigo. Se despidió de su hermano y salió de la casa.

Continuó silbando la misma canción mientras caminaba por las apacibles calles de la pequeña ciudad, que más parecía un gran pueblo, en la que había nacido. Sí, hoy era un gran día. Hoy, nada podía arruinar su buen humor pues, después de todo, hoy cumplía seis maravillosos meses con su novio. Seis meses que la hacían sonreír como estúpida cada vez que los recordaba.

Al principio había sido un poco raro salir con el chico que profesaba ser su novio ya que, ni en sus más locos y salvajes sueños se imaginó a sí misma saliendo con él y mucho menos caminar a su lado con sus dedos entrelazados o besar sus suaves labios a plena luz de día rodeados de cuantas personas estuvieran presentes en ese momento. En fin, jamás pensó que se enamoraría de él pero así como la vida da vueltas así ella se enamoró de él.

Caminó por otro largo rato yendo de un lugar para otro simplemente para matar tiempo antes de verlo en la fuente al centro del parque, el mismo lugar donde él había confesado sus sentimientos por ella, donde sus labios se habían unido por primera vez.

Se sonrojó al recordar esos momentos. Ese idiota, seguía sin comprender como lograba hacerla flaquear y temblar incontrolablemente en su fuerte abrazo cuando le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. Aún sonrojada, continuó caminando hasta salir del parque y seguir así por algunas horas más.

Suspiró contenta, nada y repito NADA podía hacerla perder su magnífico humor, o bueno, casi nada. Lo único que ella jamás contempló en su relación fue lo que la hizo quebrarse en ese mismo instante.

Sin fijarse había llegado a un pequeño café en la parte antigua de la ciudad, una parte donde siempre se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y comodidad. El lugar se veía agradable a simple vista, un poco rústico quizá, pero agradable aún así, perfecto para reuniones casuales. Recorrió con la vista la fachada del lugar. Tal vez, más tarde, podrían ir ahí a pasar un rato; el lugar se prestaba también para encuentros románticos.

Justo cuando el pensamiento la asaltó, fue que lo vio. Sentados, en la terraza del café, se encontraban su novio y su mejor amiga besándose como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su sangre se heló, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y su corazón se estremeció tan violentamente que pensó que en ese mismo momento dejaría de latir.

En ese momento, un cúmulo de nubes negras se formaba amenazante en el cielo. Un cúmulo que nadie notaba. La luz poco a poco fue desapareciendo, el calor fue cediendo paso al más intenso frío que ella hubiera experimentado jamás.

Trató de moverse, trató de retirar la vista pero parecía que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizado. Aterrada vio como se separaban y se sonreían el uno al otro como si sólo ellos existiesen en ese preciso momento. Vio como él le dedicaba una suave y dulce sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que él jamás le había dedicado a ella, su supuesta "novia". Vio como ella, su supuesta "mejor amiga", le correspondía a él, su supuesto "novio". Vio como los dos se volvían a besar lenta y cariñosamente para después separarse.

Después vio con horror como él sacaba su celular para ver la hora y como se formaba en su rostro lleno de felicidad una amarga mueca. Ella le preguntaba algo y en la respuesta que él le dio, sólo pudo leer de sus labios su nombre 'Rukia'. Dio un paso atrás, dio otro y sin darse cuenta se giró para salir corriendo de ahí justo en el momento el que su celular sonó.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado corriendo, no lo sabía. Cuánto tiempo el cielo había estado llorando con ella, tampoco lo sabía. Y ¡¿cuándo había llegado a esa maldita fuente?! Carajo, ya no le importaba.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al borde de ésta y soltó otro sonoro grito de su garganta. Lloró y lloró por largo tiempo ignorando el constante sonar de su molesto teléfono celular. Demonios, ¿por qué no lo apagaba? Así su corazón no se rompería más de lo que ya estaba cada vez que sonaba con el timbre que ella, con tanto cariño, había puesto para identificarlo a él.

Por varios minutos más sonó hasta que por fin, se quedó inmerso en un profundo silencio. Sólo el constante golpeteo de la lluvia acompañaba a la chica en su duelo. Poco a poco los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios fueron calmándose hasta que pararon en forzados jadeos. Su respiración seguía agitada y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Se quedó en esa misma posición hasta que sintió la lluvia parar caer sobre ella pero no sobre lo demás.

Alzó la vista. Violeta se topó con verde.

Hubo un momento en que todo quedó en silencio, al menos para ella. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, que ella seguía sin poder comprender cómo es que esos dos se pudieran llamar así.

Mantuvo la respiración por unos cuantos instantes, indecisa de qué hacer o cómo actuar, tan sólo mirándolo, esperando algo que ni ella sabía que era. Él la miró fijamente, sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, tan sólo ahí parado sin hacer nada más.

Los minutos corrieron sin que ninguno de los dos atentara a iniciar el movimiento o si quiera algo más. Se veían fijamente a los ojos, ella intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de él y él simplemente no estaba interesado, la veía sólo porque sí.

Abrió la boca para decir algo mas ningún sonido abandonó jamás su garganta así que decidió cerrarla. Lo continuó mirando confundida no obstante no fue así por mucho tiempo. Con lentitud vio como él sacaba del bolsillo de la chamarra que llevaba puesta su teléfono celular. Vio como sus dedos, a un ritmo apacible, presionaban las teclas del que definitivamente eran un número telefónico y como se llevaba el aparato a su oreja.

El silencio los siguió envolviendo hasta que la persona a la que había llamado contestó del otro lado de la línea. Ella no pudo decir quien era con quien él estaba hablando, el sonido de las gotas impactando en el suelo y en otros lugares le impedían reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- La encontré – sus pupilas de dilataron en horror cuando escuchó lo que él decía. Eso significaba que la estaba buscando por él – … – porque él le había pedido que la buscara – en el parque…

- ¡No! – gritó al escuchar que el chico frente a ella mencionaba donde se encontraban. Se lanzó hacia él y de un manotazo le hizo soltar el teléfono – no…

Él la miró con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. De todas las reacciones que se pudo haber imaginado la que acababa de presenciar nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Observó a la joven frente a él con marcada indiferencia en los ojos; no obstante, por dentro se preguntaba qué la había llevado a reaccionar de esa forma.

- No…– susurró ella con voz quebrada – no le digas…- con la mirada gacha, se quedó estática – no le digas – algo se había roto.

-… - la continuó observando sin emoción alguna reflejada en sus ojos.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar entre ellos dos en completo silencio. El teléfono celular de él en completo olvido bajo la lluvia, la pregunta que rondaba su mente, muerta en el mismo lugar donde nacía. La mano de ella colgaba a su costado sin vida. La tensión creciente entre ellos se hacía cada vez más palpable en el aire. Todo empezaba a darle vueltas a la chica, ya no aguantaba, se quería ir. Tenía miedo de que él, la fuera a encontrar.

No fue sino hasta que ambos escucharon el golpeteo de zapatos contra los charcos de agua, que la tensión fue rota.

Ambos voltearon a la dirección de donde provenían dichosos pasos esperando ver al dueño de tales. No habían pasado ni diez segundos de que voltearon, cuando dicha persona apareció en su cono óptico.

Él no tuvo reacción alguna, ella, por el contrarío, abrió de par en par sus ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás y preparó sus músculos en caso de tener que salir corriendo de nuevo.

- ¡Rukia! – gritó él, al parecer aliviado – ¡por fin te encuentro! – se acercó a ellos con relativa rapidez. Al llegar le sonrió al chico – gracias, Ulquiorra.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano sin embargó ella no se dejó; dio otro paso para atrás.

- ¿Rukia? – preguntó él extrañado.

- No – ella se siguió alejando - ¡aléjate de mí! – gritó con todas las intensiones de salir de ahí, mas él la detuvo.

- ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – le cuestionó con un tanto de brusquedad al ver que ella se alejaba.

- ¡Suéltame! – la ira que tanto la había evitado comenzaba a invadirla.

- No hasta que me digas que te sucede. Ruki, por favor, dime ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó él con preocupación en la voz - ¿qué pude haber hecho para que te pusieras así?

- Como si no lo supieras – le espetó ella sin mirarlo.

- Rukia, no te entiendo.

Con ira en su mirar, volteó a verlo directo a sus ojos - ¿Ru…kia?

- No. Te. Atrevas. A. Decir. Eso. Tú. Estúpido. ¡Imbécil! ¡No creas que no sé que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! – el gritó murió en la lluvia dejando todo en afonía. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa de tal declaración. Nervioso trato de contestarle.

- Ru…Rukia, no sé de que estás hablando – trató de hacerse el inocente – yo nunca te he engañado.

El sonido de una bofetada inundó el lugar.

- No trates de hacerte el inocente conmigo. Te vi. ¡Te vi besándote con mi supuesta mejor amiga! ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces como esa!

De nuevo, todo quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los tres ahí presentes emitía sonido alguno, ella por la ira que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, él por la sorpresa y quizá la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierto si es que sentía alguna y Ulquiorra por no tener nada que decir.

Sí, el chico ojiverde había presenciado una escena que para muchos sería incómodo presentar pero para él no. Y no es que fuera morboso es que simplemente todo eso le era indiferente.

Muchas personas decían que el joven de tez pálida parecía robot: actuaba siempre de la misma manera, como si estuviera programado para sólo actuar de esa forma. Otros decían que no tenía alma o cosas por el estilo cuando en realidad él era incapaz, hasta cierto punto, de comprender a las personas lo cual lo llevaba a actuar con completa indiferencia hacia los demás.

El porqué tenía amigos, era una incógnita que ni él podía resolver, sólo sabía que en algún momento de su vida esas personas habían aparecido en ella y se habían acomodado ahí autonombrándose sus amigos.

La verdad eso no le importaba, diablos, por él que hicieran lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, le agradaba tener la compañía de ese grupo singular de personas que tantas cosas sin sentido, según él, le habían hecho ya hacer.

El silencio que los envolvió fue abruptamente roto por el retumbar de trueno. El ojiverde observó como la pequeña mujer frente a él daba la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar y por alguna fuerza desconocida, decidió seguirla.

Volteó a su izquierda donde yacía inútil su teléfono móvil. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban una a una su superficie y considerando el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegara ahí…lo daba por perdido. Tendría que comprar otro.

Antes de recoger el pequeño aparato electrónico, suspiró. Al erguirse nuevamente, vio a todos lados buscando la figura de la diminuta chica que hace tan sólo unos momentos había cacheteado a su amigo. Al hallarla siguió silencioso sus pasos sin siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna a su amigo, no había porqué.

- Parece ser…¿qué no regresará, verdad? – escuchó a su amigo preguntar. Él se limitó a mover ligeramente su cabeza antes de continuar con su camino.

Siguió los pasos de la pequeña joven en silencio por largo rato sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, lo que acababa de acontecer no era asunto suyo así como tampoco lo era lo que ella fuera a hacer y aun así, la seguía.

Ambos continuaron así por otro largo rato hasta que ella se detuvo causando que él también lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – la escuchó preguntar a lo que él contestó con su silencio.

Realmente no tenía respuesta para su pregunta ya que ni él sabía porqué la seguía.

- ¿Piensas convencerme de qué lo que vi no es real? – preguntó ella.

Por fin algo que él pudiera contestar, así que lo hizo – no.

- ¿Entonces?

Un silencio pesado los envolvió. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Por su lado, ella se encontraba incómoda con él siguiendo su cada paso y más aún porque sabía que él era su amigo. ¿Qué tal si la quería convencer de perdonarlo? O peor aún, ¿qué se disculpara con él por cachetearlo? Intrigada se volteó a mirarlo.

Por el otro, él seguía sin entender porqué la había la seguido. Sí, aceptaba que la joven era atractiva, no estaba ciego como para no verlo y tampoco carecía de buen gusto como para no notarlo. Sí, también sabía que su novio la había engañado desde hacía ya algún tiempo pero eso carecía de importancia para él, al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo ni lo sería.

Se miraron a los ojos en afonía. Ella trataba de entender lo que pasaba por la mente de él pero ese par de esmeraldas eran como un muro sólido de concreto: impenetrables. Eso causó una curiosidad no debida en la chica. Ella no debía, ni podía, sentir curiosidad por uno de sus amigos, no después de lo que le había hecho pero…simplemente no podía evitar querer descifrar lo que esos orbes verdosos le escondían.

Él, por su lado, quedó sorprendido por la profundidad de los ojos violetas de la chica. Ahora entendía porque razón su amigo decía que los más fascinante de ella eran sus ojos, parecía ser que aquellos orbes podían atraparlo para siempre en aquel pozo de intrigante color. Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso conocer a la persona poseedora de tales cristales.

Y fue en ese efímero momento donde todo dio inicio…

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo x este cap de este fic corto, no dice mucho pero como el título lo indica, es un preludio a lo que está por venir ^.^

espero que Ulquiorra no me haya quedado tan OOC asi como tampoco Rukia...x cierto, si se preguntan quien demonios es el "novio" de Rukia, sólo hago la aclaracion de que el tipo NO es Ichigo, en un principio pense que fuera él pero no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Ichigo le haga algo asi a Rukia asi que el queda descartado y de paso tmb aclaro (de nuevo) que el fic no es Ichiruki es Ulquiruki! ya luego descubriran quien es el "novio" y la "mejor amiga"

grx x leer y dejen review x favor! ^0^


End file.
